Lilly's Push
by Sally97
Summary: Lilly is very much alive, and being her usual pushy self, she decides to help Veronica become her lovable sassy-self. With the help of some friends, Lilly is going to create the Veronica we know and love.
1. The Start of Something New

**Title: Lilly's Push**

**Author: Sally97**

**Summary: Lilly is very much alive, and being her usual pushy self, she decides to help Veronica become her lovable sassy-self. With the help of some friends, Lilly is going to create the Veronica we know and love.**

_Newspaper Article:_

_**MOVIESTAR BEING TRIED FOR ATTEMTED MURDER OF KANE HEIRESS**_

_Mr. Aaron Echolls, the famous movie star, was arrested earlier this month due to his attempted murder of Kane heiress, Lilly Kane. The victim's brother, Duncan Kane, found Mr Echolls hitting an unconscious Lilly, in the pool house of their Neptune California home. She was tied to a chair. Duncan Kane found them and called the police. Duncan suffered mild injuries, such as bruising and cuts, but was otherwise unharmed. Whereas Lilly Kane suffered a blow to the head, resulting in slight concussion, and a black eye. _

_Early next month Mr. Echolls will be tried for attempted murder._

The sun was bright and sunny, like most days in Neptune California, and I was lying on a towel, on the beach. My mp3player, and the sound of waves in the background, was slowly rocking me to a restful sleep.

"Hey Veronica! Veronica Mars!" My best friend Lilly called out my name in a singsong voice, as she walks towards me.

"Hey!" I call, as I take out my headphones and get up to hug her, carful not to touch her still recovering black eye.

"How are you?" I ask her, concern clear in my voice. After Aaron was arrested for attempting to kill Lilly, her parents whisked her off on a two-week surprise holiday.

"Well considering I just spent a couple of weeks on 'holiday' with my parents and my brother. How do you think I'm feeling?" She says, as she screws up her nose and gives me a look of disgust. I put my arm around her and give her shoulders a squeeze.

"Well, we still have about 4 weeks of school left, and then next semester you will be a senior. You'll have to graduate and go to prom, and then you'll leave me to die while you go off to collage!" I grin at her.

"Hey, we'll still see each other!" She says as she hugs me. "Anyway, what's been going on since I left?"

"Well, Logan's mum has gone for a holiday in LA, staying with her family. She's staying there until the whole Aaron thing dies down. So Logan is staying at my house until his mum gets back."

Seeing the tentative look on my face, Lilly laughs.

"I don't blame Logan for what happened! But I do blame him for kissing Yolander!"

"But Lilly, you cheated on Logan way more!"

"Yeah but, I... can we not talk about this right now? I just got back." She says looking over at the water. I nod. I'll talk to her about it some other time.

"Are Logan and Duncan in?" She asks, gesturing randomly towards the surfers in the water.

"Yeah, they got here about 10mins before me, and they went straight in." I reply.

"K." She says as she flops down on the sand next to me. She pulls out a magazine from her designer bag and starts to read. I settle back down on the sand and start listening to music again.

About an hour later Logan and Duncan walk out of the surf towards us.

"Oh damn! I was gonna leave before they got out so it didn't look like I was running away!" She says angrily, as she starts packing up her things.

"Lilly," I say patiently, "You need to talk to Logan! He is my friend too, and I don't want to lose him as a friend!" I say calmly to her.

Cocking her eyebrow, in the most Lilly-ish manner, she sits back down and forces a smile. "Fine."

"Hey Ronnie." Logan says to me, smiling. "Lilly." He says tentatively.

"Hey Logan. How was the water?" I ask, not looking at Duncan, who was regarding an interesting point on the horizon far, far out to see.

"Bit cold." Logan replies.

"Not as cold as the shoulders we've got here." I say, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Logan grins at me with mischief in his eyes, while Lilly glares at me, and Duncan stares at the sand, in full robot mode.

"You guys are blocking our view of the hot guys that are bound to walk past any minuet!" Lilly says coldly to Logan, as she picks up her magazine and tries to set fire to the pages with the power of her eyes.

Duncan turns, as if on queue, and walks away.

"See you later Ronnie!" Logan says as he follows Duncan, still smiling broadly.

"I'm making dinner tonight!" I call to him.

"Then I'm buying takeaway! You want some?" He turns around, and starts walking backwards, grinning amusedly.

"What's wrong with my cooking!" I yell at him, in mock anger, also grinning.

"You have to eat it before it eats you!"

"It's the thought that counts!"

"Not if the food bites back!" He says, laughing. Suddenly he walks backwards into a rubbish bin, and falls over. I quickly get up and jog over to him.

"Were you trying to walk into the bin, or were you distracted by my beauty and quick wit?" I say smiling at him, as I help him up.

"Yeah, something like that." He replied.

He was staring at me with a look of curiosity and approval, as he dusted sand off himself, and his surfboard.

"See you at home, Mars!" He calls, as he runs over to his car, and jumps in. Duncan was already in the passenger seat.

"See ya!" I wave, as he backs out of the parking lot, and I notice a smile still on his face.

"Now that is the Veronica I would like to see more of!" Lilly says happily, as I sit back down next to her.

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"Veronica Mars, I know the true you, the one you keep hidden most of the time. You only ever show that side of you to me, and maybe your dad, sometimes. Your true self is red satin, sexy and witty!"

"What are you on about Lilly?" I say, slightly amused.

"You! Veronica Mars, the true you! The person who was just talking to Logan, just then, was the true you. The witty banter between you two. You are an awesome person Veronica Mars! What with your wittiness and sarcasm! You aren't this simple, dull girl that you pretend to be! You don't need to take care of people like you do! You need to let yourself become the person you truly are!"

"Alright Lilly, I think you've had enough sun for today." I say as I get up and start packing up, "And I should be heading home."

"Ok, fine." She says as she picks herself off the sand.

"Bye Lilly." I say as I walk towards my car.

"Bye Veronica!" She calls after me.

As I drive home I wonder about what Lilly had said. Maybe I have changed. Ever since Duncan dumped me I have been feeling angry and have been acting differently. He just dumped me out of the blue, so how was I supposed to feel? He didn't even tell me why.

Talking with Logan at the beach was fun. We were arguing differently to how we usually argue. Usually he doesn't fall over bins walking backwards talking to me! And the way he smiled at me was... I felt goose bumps on my arms. He never used to smile at me like that!

Maybe Lilly was right. Or maybe she was just being her usual insane self. I laugh at the thought of Lilly being right about my so called "sassy-self."

**Thank you for reading Lilly's Push! There will be more chapters to come. Please review and like my story!**


	2. Ceasefire

**Title: Lilly's Push Chapter 2**

**Writer: Sally97**

Walking into my house I find my Mum packing a suitcase, and no one else at home. Logan had to drop Duncan off at his house and Dad was probably at the station. But why was Mum packing?

"Hey Mum, what's up?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, Veronica! Um, I'm glad your home! You need to pack your bag, we're going to visit your cousins." She says nervously, still packing her bag.

"Where's Dad, is he coming too?" I ask sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She shakes her head sadly.

"No sweetie. But we have to go now." Mum looks at me with a scary intensity. She looks worried and scared.

"Mum? I have an English Exam on Monday." I say, as I walk towards her.

"No! We have to go Veronica!" She suddenly becomes angry. "We have to go now!"

Someone knocking on the front door snaps her out of her anger. She straightens her shirt and pulls me into a hug.

"Let Logan in, and you two can go out and get takeaway for dinner." She says smiling, "I'll be here when you get back, I promise!"

"Ok" I say as I leave the room.

Logan is waiting at the door with his wetsuit over his shoulder and his board under his arm.

"Hey." He says smiling.

"Hey, put your stuff outside to dry and then we have to go pick up dinner." I say smiling back at him.

"You came to your senses and decided you don't want to poison us all?"

I just giggle in reply, smiling up at him as he walks past me to go out to the backyard to hang up his wetsuit and stand his surfboard against a wall.

"We're taking my car!" He says when he is ready to leave.

"Fine." I say, "BYE MUM!" I call to my Mum, who doesn't call back to me.

The trip to the Chinese take-out place was filled with the sound of the radio. I was too focused on that fact that I still haven't studied for my English Exam on Monday, and Logan was off on his own little world.

Once we bought dinner we got back into Logan's car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slide inside giggling.

"Such a gentleman." I say to him, as he climbs into his massive yellow car. He just grins at me and starts the car.

Suddenly 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars comes on the radio.

"I love this song!" I say, as I start to sing along to the lyrics.

"Oh God. Kill me now!" Logan moans.

I just poke my tongue out at him and keep singing.

Once we get home I walk into the house and find it empty.

My Mum was gone.

She left me after promising that she would be here when I got home. I run through the house calling out to her.

"Mum! MUM!" I yell.

Tears were falling freely down my face. I couldn't believe that she would leave me! She promised...

"Veronica, come here." Logan calls from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen finding him reading a small note.

"I found this on the bench." He says sadly, handing the note to me.

_Veronica,_

_I have to leave for a while. I'll be back for you soon._

_Love always, Mum._

How could she do this to me, and Dad?

"There was also this." Logan says, handing me a unicorn music box.

I just stare at it.

Tears still running down my face. I grab it off Logan and look at it. My face contorts in anger. I walk over to the bin and throw it in.

Logan looks at me with sad eyes. Suddenly I don't want to see his face.

The pity in his eyes was unbearable.

I turn away from him and walk to my bedroom slowly. I was sad, angry and confused. Nothing Logan had to say would make feel better. I needed Lilly.

I needed someone to talk to, someone to help me understand what had happened. I needed my best friend.

I throw myself onto my bed, and burst into tears again. My Mum was gone. She had left us. Why? Why had she left us? Did she really leave? Will she be there in the morning making me pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream? Or is she really gone?

But the main question buzzing around in my head was why?

9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9o9

Lilly.

I need Lilly, but I didn't have the strength to call her. I couldn't move. I was stuck lying on my bed with my arm at an uncomfortable position, but I couldn't move.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away Logan." I call out.

The door is suddenly thrown open.

"Hey, Veronica. You wanna watch a movie?" Lilly asks slyly. "It's your favorite!"

"When in Roma?" I say, as I pull myself up onto my elbows.

"Yep." She says, smiling at me. "Come on. I got chocolate, popcorn and snicker doodles."

I get out of bed, and she pulls me out of my room, down the corridor and into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He smiled as I sat down next to him.

"You two actually had a conversation that wasn't forced by me?" I gape at Logan, as Lilly went in to the kitchen to get something.

"Yeah, what a shocker." He says, "It was for you so it doesn't really count. We decided to make a truce-"

"No," Lilly cut in as she sat down on the other side of me. "I decided that I needed his help to cheer you up, and make you forget about your current situation for two hours." She says smiling at me.

She gives my shoulders a squeeze and starts the movie.

"Thanks," I say, looking at Lilly, "to both of you." Turn to face Logan.

He just smiled at me and gave me the popcorn bowl.

"Now shut up, both of you. I'm trying to watch a movie!" Lilly yells at us.

"I love this song!" I say, as Kicking with You by Jason Mraz opens the movie.

"We know! Now shut up Ronnie." Logan says.

I just smile, as I hum along with the song. Maybe Mum will come back. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow morning and she will be home. But right now, I'm just going to watch a movie with my best friends.


	3. The Hospital

**Title: Lilly's Push Chapter 3**

**Written By: Sally97**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, i've had so much pressure from school recently and haven't really had the time. Thank you for all of the follow/reviews/likes they make my day! :) I hope you like this chapter, remember to review!**

I woke up to find myself lying on my couch with my head on Logan's lap and Lily's feet on top of my feet. Everyone was asleep. Quietly I get up from the couch, trying not to wake Logan or Lily. I run into my Mum and Dad's room expecting to see them both asleep in bed, only to find the bed empty. No one had slept in it all night. Running into the kitchen I almost crash into Logan who was about to make breakfast.

"Morning Ronnie, do you want some bacon and eggs?" He asks me stifling a yawn.

"Where's my Dad?" I ask him, tears in my eyes. Logan looks at me and pulls me into a hug. All signs of tiredness whipped from his face, his attention solely focused on me.

"I don't know Veronica. He isn't home?"

"No, his bed hasn't been slept in." I say, my voice breaking as I talk.

"Why don't we check the phone, see if there are any messages." He says, pulling away from me and holding me by my shoulders. I got lost in the deep chocolate brown of his eyes, and nodded my head.

Logan steers me to the phone sitting on the bench in the kitchen.

"One new message." I say, pressing the button to hear what it has to say.

"Hi, this is Deputy Jones, from the Sheriffs department, when you get this message please call the Sheriffs' Office. Thank you." The voice says from the answering machine. Looking at Logan, I see my confusion echoed on his handsome face. I quickly redial the number and wait until someone picks up the phone.

"Hello, Sheriffs' Department. How can I help you?" A calm voiced secretary asks me.

"Hi, it's Veronica Mars, Keith Mars' daughter. Someone called last night and said they had a message for me?" I say, trying to keep the panic out of my voice, and failing.

"Oh, um. Sweetie, is your Mom there?" My eyes fill with tears.

"No, she's not. What was the message? Is my Dad alright?"

"Oh, Honey, he got shot last night on patrol and is in the hospital. I'm so sorry, one of the Deputies was supposed to come round to your house, but I guess they must have forgotten. Would you like it if I asked someone to pick you up and take you to the hospital to see your Dad?"

The phone drops out of my lose hands as though they were covered in butter, and it lands with a smack on the floor. I look at Logan with tears running down my cheeks. He looks at me shocked, and picks up the phone.

"Hello? Miss. Mars? Are you still there?" The woman on the other end of the line asks.

"Ah, hi? This is Logan, a friend of Veronica. What exactly has happened?" He asks.

He nods his head a couple of times, with a blank face.

"Okay, thanks. Nah, I'll give her a lift to the hospital. Thank you. Bye." Logan says, hanging up the phone.

I look at Logan with shock.

"We have to go. We have to go now!" I tell Logan forcefully. He quickly grabs his keys and walks into the living room where Lily is still asleep. He wakes her up and gets her up to speed on what is happening. They both take one of my hands and walk me to Logan's car.

"I think she's in shock." Logan whispers to Lily.

"No shit Sherlock!" She replies, with a roll of her eyes.

"You drive and I'll sit in the back with her." He says handing his keys out to Lily.

"No. You drive and I'll sit in the back with her!" Lily counters, as she turns around to help me into the big yellow car. Logan really doesn't feel like arguing with her so he just agrees.

I feel so numb. It's like I'm watching everything unfold from a different body. I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room with my head on Lily's shoulder and my hand wrapped around Logan's arm. They haven't told us what happened, they just said that my Father was shot. A Deputy from the Sheriffs department comes over to where we are sitting and grabs a chair to sit opposite me. I vaguely recognise him as Deputy Andrews. I raise my head from Lily's shoulder and grip her arm with my left hand, while my right is still wrapped around Logan's.

"Hi Veronica. He is going to be all right, he was shot in the stomach, so it was a bit touch and go to start off with. He was losing lots of blood, but he's stable at the moment. Now, why don't you go home tonight and sleep. I know you've been here all day, but there is nothing you can do, so you should really go home and get some rest. If anything changes I'll call you." The Deputy says slowly to me.

I don't respond other than a sharp nod.

"Thank you Deputy. I'll get her home, and make sure she rests." Logan says to him as we get up to leave.

"Thank you." Lily says to him as she passes him, still holding my left hand.

Logan puts one arm around my shoulders and keeps holding my hand with the other, leading us out of the hospital and back to his car. When we get to the car I can't let go of him, so he slides into the back seat with me and hands the keys to Lily. She drives us home, trying to start a conversation with me. I don't respond.

When we get home they take me into the living room and Lily sits next to me on the couch while Logan orders pizza. I lay down on the couch with my head on Lily's lap while she strokes my hair. Logan comes in and sits at the other end of the couch, until I pull his hand so that he is closer and I put my legs on his lap. He rubs my feet as we watch a movie. He only moves when the pizza arrives, walking back into the room with my favorite kind of pizza. I end up eating all of mine and half of Logan's pizza. It makes me feel a bit better, having a full stomach.

They both lead me to my bedroom, after dinner, and Logan waits in the living room while Lily helps me take a shower and get changed into clean clothes.

Logan comes back in when Lily calls him. He sits down at my desk with a book from my bookshelf, telling me that he won't leave me, but Lily has to go home. She promises that she will be back in the morning, as she tucks me into my bed and kissing me on the forehead.

Logan stays in my bedroom all night, reading. I watch him read, not being able to sleep. He sits there like a guardian angle watching over me, until I finally fall asleep way past one in the morning.

**A/N: Well did you enjoy it? Leave me a review and I'll be very happy! :)**


End file.
